creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Induced Amnesia
Guy Roth was slow to awaken. Arrogantly he had decided to do a raid without the others despite their warnings. Normally he would have cursed himself for being overpowered, rendered unconscious, and captured, and he would have bristled to think of how his allies would tease and berate him for his arrogance and ineffectiveness. However, he was too groggy to think of such things. It felt like his mind was clouded with a dense fog of chalk dust, and he was having trouble just registering what was going on. He realized that he was sitting in a chair. He looked at his arms. Both were tied to the arms of the chair, and furthermore there was some sort of IV with a hypodermic needle jabbed into his left wrist. Guy in his hazy mind wondered what any of it could mean. Hearing someone call his voice, he looked up with glazed eyes to face the very villain he had been determined to fight. Normally he would have recognized him immediately, but in his haze he had only a confused idea that the man before him somehow looked familiar. The villain smirked and held a glass of liquid. “I see you’ve rejoined us. Here. Drink up.” Guy bent his head forward and received the fluid. The villain told him, “You’re still groggy, which is no surprise. That was a potent drug we gave you.” The villain chuckled and Guy slowly began to grow alarmed despite his hampered condition. The villain continued, “Thinking you could take me down is pretentious. Thinking you could do it without backup is insane. Since you decided to intrude so rudely and presumptuously, I’m going to have some fun with you. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” He reached into his jacket and took out a hypodermic syringe. “I know your head is still too clouded to grasp all of this, but I’ll explain it anyway.” He held the syringe up for Guy’s benefit. “This is a little something my scientists developed. It’s a memory-blocking drug. After being injected with this, you’ll pass out again, and when you regain consciousness, you won’t even remember your own name. Don’t worry; I won’t abandon you in that state. No, I have use for you. When you wake up with your mind a blank slate, I’ll be able to indoctrinate you to my liking. After that will come a drug to keep you ‘locked’ in that state. There’s nothing you can do to prevent it. As long as you receive regular doses, you’ll remain a loyal pawn to me, and you’ll be grateful to me because you won’t remember the truth.” Grinning from ear to ear, the villain injected the drug into Guy’s intravenous line. Afterword- The villain succeeded in drugging Guy and bending him to his will. He had Guy fight his allies, but both he and Guy were defeated. Guy’s allies put him in detox so he could get the drugs out of his system. As his memory returned, however, Guy screamed in terror and had fits. Afterward, a badly shaken Guy resigned from the force, causing his allies to wonder what the blazes he had remembered, what had happened in his distant past, that was so horrifying. Category:Science Category:Raidra